User blog:Drix153/My Letter to You
Dear Rosaline, I won't lie to you anymore; if you have received this letter, then I have perished somewhere far away from both you and St. Elspeth's Hospital. I feared such might happen but there was something I had to learn for myself. In either case, by the time of my death I will have found what I was seeking. Hopefully, you will understand why I did what I've done. If you don't, then know I won't hold it against you. I'm sorry for any pain and anger you will feel upon reading this. I know my words will be little consolation... but as you told me once in another life: there are some things worth dying for—or in my case—someone. Currently, I write to you off the coast of Rellekka, in a Fremennik fishing vessel bound for the far north. You'll know why. Despite how far we've both come in these past fear years, I fear certain parts of our pasts will forever haunt us. The Mahjarrat, for one. I pray you will find the strength, the courage, and the sense to let them go. The gods know I never did. In any case, you'll have learned by now how to conceal yourself and the children from their gaze. I say children because, and as much as it pains me to admit it, they will never be my own. But they will be yours. Know that and hold it close to your heart, for my own sake as well as yours, and love them as much as you loved me. I've made arrangements for you to be brought safely to the elf city, far to the west of the human kingdoms. It has only recently been opened to the other races, and you will be safe there for the time being. I wish I could be there with you when you see its crystalline walls. I've read it's a marvel to behold; a miracle made real, wrought out of the labors of the elves and the love they share for their goddess. I'm keenly aware that you don't want anything to do with the gods or their people... but it's Her protection you need right now, and it's the only safety I can guarantee that you'll find in these tumultuous times. If anything, believe that. Something approaches our world, a threat greater than any god or mortal; all I want now is for you and the children to avoid the worst that is to come. Rosaline, you're one of the most strongest, fiercest, and tenacious women I've ever had the privilege of meeting. Would be that I could have spent a year more by your side... I want you to know that through the trials we've faced together, the hardships and the turmoil, both the good and the bad; I cared for you, I believed in you, and I will always love you. If the answer to my question is what I pray it is, then know that you will never be alone, for I will be watching and waiting for you long after I've taken my last breath. I once told you how you can't lose what you never had. I was wrong. What I meant to say was this: you can never lose what you've always had. Yours always, Ptolemy Dean Category:Blog posts